


What It Means To Connect

by NeverNothing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Insight, Gen, Post Battle of the Garbage Dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Kuroo Week 2018- Day One: Blood in Our VeinsWhen Kuroo drops by practice, it gives Nekomata the opportunity to say something he has been wanting to tell the former captain.





	What It Means To Connect

It was a rare day that Kuroo left the school building before the sun at gone down. These past few weeks, he had spent his time, prepping, studying, applying to colleges and oftentimes spending time at his schools library until the light got turned out.

It was a weird feeling, leaving the school building at this time, his counselor telling his class to take the day off and take time to himself. Kuroo was not quite sure what exactly that meant.

His feets were dragging as he neared the entrance, last few steps until he had passed the gate, but something made him halt. Why did this feel so final? He found himself unwilling to take these few last steps.

Instead, he turned his back to the gym and, with a determined gait, steered towards his second, or third, home.

Entering the gym, the familiar smell of Salonpas hit him. Where he expected the squeaking of a ball, the sure sign of practice, he was met with silence. With cautious steps, he checked it out. 

And indeed, he was met with an empty hall. A wry smile clad his face, as nostalgia hit him full force. It had only been little more than a month since he had graduated from the club. Barely a month that he had stopped his responsibilities as a team captain, of preparing the gym before morning practice and every other task that was usually taken over by the manager they were missing.

He chuckled as he remembered the manager their performance at nationals had attracted. A bold first- soon second-year with cute short brown hair. He was sure the girl and Kenma would butt heads a lot when their setter had gotten used to her presence. The former captain had worked her in and he was unspeakably thankful for her willingness. It soothed his heart to know there was someone to pick up the slack. 

Still, that did not explain the absence of Nekoma’s volleyball team His team not being there felt off. Practice was supposed to be in full swing. He stepped in further into the gym.

“Tetsurou,” A part of him was relieved, the hall was not completely deserted- And of course it was his coach- former coach, Kuroo corrected wistfully- who had noticed him here. “Come over here.” The third-year student did.

“I was wondering if the rest of the boys already came back, but that would’ve made no sense.” There was an amused and indulgent smile on his face. “I’m glad you decided to visit.”

Nekomata patted the place on the bench beside him, motioning for Kuroo to sit. Once again, Kuroo listened to his coach’s offer.

“How have you been? It feels weird, doesn’t it? Not being here?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Kuroo was unsure what to say. The answer was obvious but he was not sure he could word it properly. His coach seemed to read his mind, however.

“It’s the same for me. Seeing my player’s leave is never easy. Especially one as memorable as you.

“Don’t look at my with a surprised face like that. I remember you. That kid from before. All these years, with the yearning look, staring at a net set way to high for his size with a friend at his side.” Nekomata chuckled, lost in thought. “That was you, was it? Your hair is exactly the same.”

Kuroo laughed awkwardly. Of course it was his hair that got him recognized. He had not realized that old geezer from that time was Nekomata, maybe Kenma had known. “Yeah, that was me. The friend at my side was Kenma.”

“Kozume-kun, huh? He sticked to it for a long time, too.”

Humming, Kuroo agreed. “He did.” He stared at the far wall, indulging himself in memories of the past. “Those words you said back then, they meant a lot. When they lowered the net, and then afterwards. ‘Those who love something will become skilled in it’ you said. I became obsessed.”

Nekomata’s eyes gleamed knowingly. “But to be able to become obsessed, it must have meant a lot to you already.”

Once again, Kuroo sighed. He leaned back, careful not to topple over, and supported himself with his hands pressed against the wooden bank. The touch of it was familiar and comforting.

“I already used to play before I moved. But then all that stuff happened, with my mum and the move and suddenly, I went from having my team to having no one again. I guess that’s why I was so enthusiastic to start it up again. Volleyball always meant people, a place to me? I ended up dragging Kenma with me for most of it, though.”

“Kozume-kun does not seem like he holds grudges for that,” the old man commented.

Remembering bright eyes staring up to him, totally exhausted but satisfied and expressing his gratitude, Kuroo’s breathe halted, his throat choked up and he found himself unable to speak. It left him raw.

Nekomata, sensing his emotions, continued. “But again, this confirms my impression of you.” Angling his head, Kuroo eyed the old man questioningly, still wrangling with his emotions.

“You know what I always say. Volleyball is about connecting.” Nekomata caught his eyes now. “I always thought that very sentiment resonated with you.

“You made so many connections during your time here- befriending Fukurodani’s ace very early on and then the rivalry with Karasuno, their captain and number eleven? Tsukishima-kun, is his name if my mind does not betray me?”

Kuroo snorted. “Yeah, Tsukki.” Then he sighed, letting those words sink.

“And not to forget the connections you forged in this team alone. Making Kozume-kun our center. Your fellow third years, the trust you built among them while never shutting their opinions down. Taming Yamamoto-kun, teaching Haiba-kun. And most recently, training our new manager.

“Even the chant you recite before every match. ‘We’re the blood,’ is how it goes, right? Very fitting.” Kuroo hid his head in his hands. He could not believe his coach would actually point it out. “I hope they will continue with the tradition,” Nekomata moved on as if he did not notice Kuroo’s embarrassment. “It quite grew on me.

“What I mean is,” He paused now, gathering his words before he picked them back up and spoke deliberately, “I’m proud of the team you lead. It embodies my ideal of volleyball; connecting. Seeing that ideal come to life like this, making it to nationals and fulfilling my dream of the battle of the garbage dump once again, I don’t think I can thank you enough.

“Indeed, Tetsurou, you are Nekoma's blood. I could have made no better decision, entrusting the captain title to you. I can tell, you're going to make it far, kid. I’ll enjoy seeing you play for the national team.” Maybe he saw Kuroo’s blank expression, as he continued. 

“Don’t worry, this is not a threat, I don’t intend to put pressure on you. This is just my belief.

“Don’t forget during that journey, you will always be part of Nekoma. We will always be place for you to return to.”

Silence followed those words. Too laden to just be able to take them on a light shoulder, Kuroo swallowed, fighting bubbling emotions. Before he could reply, however, the doors to the gym got thrown open, and one after one, his former team members entered the gym again. Realizing their captain was visiting, they quickly swamped him, making it impossible for him to reply to his coach.

Being dragged from one conversation into the next, overeager first year even pulling on the sleeve of his uniform, Kuroo noticed Nekomata look at their crowd with a fond gaze. His chest felt full. This was home.

When Kuroo left the gym again to let them continue practice in piece, his steps felt lighter. Crossing the school gate did not feel as final.

**Author's Note:**

> [@Twitter](https://twitter.com/nevernothingx3)


End file.
